Security
by DuchessDeeDee
Summary: "Get up," Wally coughed, shaking Robin's still body, "get up, we're not done yet! Dick, don't you dare die on me-" AKA the Failsafe AU nobody asked for. Birdflash if you squint
**A/N**

 **Failsafe AU! I had to do it. And I had free time on the bus, so it was kind of inevitable...Birdflash if you squint. Enjoy :)**

 **Summary: "Get up," Wally coughed, shaking Robin's still body, "get up, we're not done yet! Dick, don't you dare die on me-"**

 **Pairing(s): Possible (probable) BirdFlash**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own...I wish I did...**

 **Security**

It was an apocalypse, in which they were the last line of defense. The Earth depended on them, and they would not fail. They were the heroes of this world-a safeguard. But they were dead.

Well, not all of them.

With a sharp inhale, Wally coughed harshly, his whole body shaking with the effort to exhale the ash that had made its way into his lungs. Tears began forming at the corners of his eyes as he took in small, shuddering breaths, not daring to move out of fear of making things worse. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything-it was like every sense in his body had been numbed. Painfully.

After several seconds, Wally forced his eyes open, fear shining brightly as he took in the alien ships littering the skies. Scattered around him were the fiery remains of what seemed to have been a massive vessel, small fires roaring as they consumed the wreckage. The sky was black with ash and alien ships that floated past. It was a nightmare.

Why was he here? He couldn't really remember-he'd probably hit his head. Slowly, the ringing in his ears began to fade and he heard the screams. Screams faded way into agonized wails, and he could faintly hear explosions in the distance.

Cautiously, Wally propped himself up on his elbows, wincing as a dull pain in his chest made itself known (probably a broken rib or two). Green eyes slowly lowered themselves to his body, and Wally nearly screamed.

Lacerations and burns littered his torso, and his left leg was bent at a funny angle. Inhaling deeply, Wally forced himself to look away, thankful the feeling in his limbs was still numbed. Wally glanced around himself, looking for a crutch or splint when a familiar red body came into his line of view.

"Robin!" Wally shouted, coughing at the strain, memories flooding back angrily.

League, dead. Plan? Failure. The Boy Wonder was trapped under a piece of jagged metal, and he wasn't moving.

Robin couldn't-he wasn't-

Ignoring the way his body twitched and lurched, Wally dragged himself across the shrapnel, his hazy mind focusing on the only thing Wally had left. His legs refused to respond, and the red head tried really, really hard not to think about that.

He reached Robin's side after what felt like eons, unceremoniously shoving off the scrap metal and grabbing the Gothamite's still hand. There was no response, and Wally was terrified to notice that he wasn't breathing, that he wasn't moving. Dick was always moving, he couldn't stand sitting still and stakeouts were as bad for him as they were for Wally and _this wasn't funny_.

"Get up," Wally coughed, shaking Robin's still body, "get up, we're not done yet! Dick, don't you dare die on me-"

Another explosion shook the unstable pile of debris, and Robin's body remained motionless, rocking with the force of the quake. Wally coughed again, choking on the ash filled air. Quivering, he gently pressed two fingers against Robin's neck. Nothing.

There were screams, and Wally faintly registered that one of them was his and the moisture on his face stung the cuts that littered it. His mind felt like it was numbed, and he gathered Dick's body in his arms and cried. Every desperate gasp hurt his lungs, and each sob felt like it was ripping apart his frail body. Already he could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, not like this.

Shakily, he attempted to stand up, still clutching his best friend in his arms, and stumbled, falling backwards down the hill. Wally landed on his back, ignoring the way the skin screamed at him as they slid down the metal, and he held Robin close to his chest and away from harm. Finally, they skidded to a stop and Wally was startled to realize that he was still crying.

Gently, he sat up against the slab of concrete next to them, cradling the still form carefully. Every explosion that wracked the ground landed closer to them, and Wally buried his head in Dick's once silky black hair, now matted with blood and dust. Every breath hurt, and Wally didn't really care that he was the last one at all; his eyes were closed and his best friend was with him-he was just sleeping.

The thought registered in his mind-eyes-and his own popped open in realization. Carefully, Wally pressed down on Robin's tender skin and peeled back the black mask, staring down into the glassy blue eyes. Another sob hitched in his chest, and he rose a shaky hand to the younger boys face, gently closing both of his eyes. The body-Dick, Dick rose with each breath Wally took, and, well, he could just be sleeping.

Yes, Wally decided, sleep sounded nice. His eyes began to close and he dropped his head onto Robin's, allowing his last few moments to be the sight of the ebony's face. The explosions rang closer, and each sense began to fade, and Wally took his last breath with a small smile that he imagined Dick would return with a cackle. And then there was nothing.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed! It will possibly...maybe...probably be continued if ye peeps enjoyed! (This will also most certainly be birdflash if it continues ;) Review? It would make me happy...and Wally likes reviews. You know you want to ;)**

 **XOXO**

 **~DDD**


End file.
